Al detalle
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Porque no siempre hacen faltan palabras de aliento sino detalles que hagan sentir mejor a esa persona, aunque sea una tontería.
**_¡Ciao!_**

Quería escribir un Tyler x Derek/Derek x Tyler bc no encuentro una chucha de la couple en español -Cries- but terminé escribiendo ~

 **Trauma Center y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es más, ni siquiera tengo ya el juego, pero como el mundo es libre escribo fics para matar mi ocio y obsesiones(?)**

 **Nota:** En este Fic, Derek y Tyler son niños de primaria, uno años más o menos, por lo que Amy (la hermanita de Tyler) aún ni nace ya que ellos se llevan alrededor de 16 o 17 años. Y no, esto no es Shotacon

Espero lo disfruten~

* * *

Agachó la cabeza, sin prestar mucha atención al camino por el cual iba. Chocó un par de veces con algunos compañeros y las puertas, pero parecía no importarle; el castaño se sentó solo en uno de los columpios, sin embargo su amigo no tardó nada en ir hasta allí y sentarse en el columpio de al lado.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver debajo de su flequillo

Él sólo negó con la cabeza lentamente, sacudiendo su cabello apenas un poco y causando que el rubio pudiera entrever sus ojos vidriosos.

El chico hizo un pequeño mohín- ¿Estás triste?

-No

-¿Entonces porque lloras?

El moreno alzó la cabeza rápidamente y giró a ver a su amigo cual exorcista- ¡N-No estoy llorando!

-Pero estás a punto- Extendió su mano hasta su cara para señalar sus ojos- ¿Ves? Acaba de rodar una lágrima

-Claro que no- Refunfuñó avergonzado, cruzando los brazos y mirando al piso de nuevo

El otro sólo balanceó sus piernas en el aire con suavidad, sin llegar a mecerse realmente en el juego. Podía esperar todo el día a que su amigo le contara lo que le pasaba, o cuando quisiera, él sabía que Derek no era capaz de guardarse las cosas por demasiado tiempo.

Poco a poco comenzó a mecerse, y justo cuando estaba alcanzando un punto altísimo (lo cual era su meta en los últimos días), oyó la voz del contrario como un lejano y forzado susurro. Se detuvo de golpe, y su zapato salió volando hacia el tobogán.

-Espera- Caminó dando saltitos en un solo pie para coger su zapato y volver a su lado- Ahora sí, ¿puedes repetírmelo?

El castaño balbuceó palabras sin sentido cuando su mejor amigo se paró frente a él, aunque luego alzó de nuevo el rostro.

-Ayer Tama murió- Masculló en un tono triste

El hijo único de los Chase no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar en el momento, o si debía decir algo para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Solamente torció la boca en un mohín y se posicionó detrás de él.

Sin previo aviso, Tyler comenzó a empujarlo en el columpio, y luego de un rato pareció olvidarse de todo. Siguieron ahí jugando un rato, muy quitados de la pena, y se turnaron para columpiarse el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando el moreno estuvo menos triste.

Aquello le agrada de él, el cómo su amigo podía estar tan sonriente de un momento a otro por cosas tan pequeñas.

-Juguemos videojuegos hoy en mi casa, ¿vale?

Ante aquella propuesta, el rubio asintió con una sonrisa diminuta en los labios- Sólo déjame avisar a mamá y a papá antes de irnos

-¡Sí!- Dio un salto de júbilo, corriendo de los columpios- Ahora ven, se nos hace tarde para la clase, Tyler

-Sí. Sólo espérame un seg…- Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, ya el chico estaba corriendo dentro del pasillo- Derek, no corras

-¡Muy lento!- Le sacó la lengua como burla, chocando así contra una puerta y siguiendo su camino hasta el salón de clases

Una vez dentro, el chico musitó con algo de enojo fingido- Eso es trampa

-Eso dicen los lentos

-…Ya verás cuando juguemos

-Derek, Tyler, por favor mantengan el silencio- Gruñó la maestra con el ceño fruncido, y los dos menores fueron hasta sus puestos callados, aunque con sonrisitas cómplices y conteniendo la risa

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, amores~

Se aceptan críticas, rw, favorites, follows, tomates, galletas- tomates, más tomates- Okay, paro.

Gracias por leer -Inserte kokoro here-

 _ **An**_


End file.
